Verbal Tease
by sipsmeg
Summary: Naomi tells Emily a teasing story


**Disclaimer: Skins doesn't belong to me and I don't make money from writing fanfiction.**

**Title: Verbal Tease**

'You and I are walking along the beach.'

'The beach where?'

'In France.'

'Why France?'

'Shut up and let me tell the story.'

'Fine.'

'So we're walking along a beach, the sun is setting over on the horizon and it's still rather warm. We walk back up to the pavement above the beach where there's a carousel.'

'With horses?'

'Yeah a proper one with horses, so we ride it around and around because you're begging me to let you go on it like you're a fucking child and though I don't really want to, I do it for you.'

'Aww, you're so sweet.'

'Are you going to keep interrupting?'

'Maybe.'

'Okay, I won't finish then.'

'No, please finish. I want to know what happens next.'

'What happens next is we have to leave the carousel because it's late and the man wants to close it up for the night. We sit on a bench and watch the sun as it disappears completely from the sky, it's so beautiful. I run my hand ever so gently along your knee and up the outside of your thigh.'

'Is this where it gets dirty?'

I raise my eyebrow and she instantly pretends to zip up her mouth.

'I kiss you like I always do.'

'Your tongue going in first like a fish?'

'Oi.'

I'm getting annoyed at her comments but really I don't mind them, I smack her on the arm anyway, not too hard, I don't want to hurt her.

'I'm joking.'

'I kiss you.'

'How?'

'What do you mean how? I fucking kiss you.'

She grabs me by the head and kisses me passionately.

'Like this?'

Then heads back in for slow and gently kisses.

'Or this?'

I rest a finger on my lip and stare into her eyes for a moment, before returning my attention back to the story.

'Tiny kisses at first, the way we always do. Then they get longer until we're full on snogging on this bench in the middle of this little town in France. There's people watching us, not many because it's late and everyone's going home, they're mostly holidaymakers. Some of them are watching us like we're criminals; others are smiling at how sweet we look because, of course, you're fucking hot.'

'Why thank you.'

'Then the people disappear and I'm horny as fuck.'

'I knew it was going to get dirty.'

'But I don't want us to go back to the hotel because of some fucking old couple in the room next door who kept banging on the wall the night before, like we're disturbing their sleep or something when the night before that they were at it until the morning.'

'Dirty old cunts.'

'Exactly. So we stay by the sea and we kiss some more and you want to drag me down onto the beach and fuck me on the sand, but I don't want to. We've been there before, it's not fun and you just need a gentle reminder at how long it took for the sand to wash out of your cunt.'

'Three weeks.'

'Three fucking weeks.'

'I stand up and grab your hand and you ask me where we're going but I don't tell you. I drag you back along the walkway, back to the carousel.'

'Are we going to have sex on a horse?'

'Would you shut the fuck up or you'll ruin the story!'

'Sorry.'

She looks sad and it makes my heart fucking ache, I know she's teasing but I can't help but want to comfort her. I glare at her until her frown turns into a smirk and I let her kiss me.

'The carousel is covered in this fabric that goes all the way around the outside. I've still got hold of your hand but I use my other one to search for a gap in the fabric and voila, I find one.'

'Voila?'

'It means here it is in French.'

'I know, it's just not a very Naomi thing to say.'

'Are you fucking telling this story Emily or can I finish?'

'Keep your vagina on.'

'I'll keep my vagina to myself if you don't shut it.'

'Fine.'

She crosses her legs and pushes the fabric of her skirt between them as though she's actually keeping her vagina to herself. I want to laugh but I ignore her and carry on with the story because it's already getting late and if we don't fuck soon I'll be asleep.

'I pull you through the gap in the fabric and up onto the carousel, we walk around it and if I'm honest it's fucking scary but I don't say anything because I'm too worked up and all I can think about if fucking you. We run around the carousel, as though it's moving instead of us until I fall over because I'm so dizzy that I can't even stand up anymore. I'm still holding your hand and you fall down on top of me, your head clips the side of one of the horses and you scream out in pain. I lay you down and climb on top of you, analysing your head which has a fucking bruise on it, but you're okay, I think.'

'Is this where it gets dirty?'

I ignore her.

'I want you so fucking much and having you lay underneath me is like torture. If we were ever captured or kidnapped the best way to torture me would be to have you underneath me but I'm not allowed to touch you or I'd be killed.'

'Why would anyone use that as a torture method?'

'I don't know, someone might. Either way, it would be fucking torture. I kiss your bruise because I want to make it better though I know it won't help it'll just make it hurt more. You wrap your arms around me and I lean down to your neck. I kiss your neck, every fucking inch of skin. I run my fingers up and down your thighs. It's been really hot so you're hardly wearing anything which is fine by me, I lift your top up and you lift your arms so that I can pull it from you.'

'Hurry up I need to fuck you.'

I laugh at her as she pushes a hand down between her legs. It makes me want to tell the story for longer, just to tease her.

'I kiss your lips; I suck on your neck like I'm a vampire because I need your skin. I need you there, your skin right next to mine so I strip off and slide your shorts off, throwing them across the carousel. I sit up and bang my head on one of the fucking horses and you pull me close, kissing it better. We're a right fucking pair with bumps on our heads, lying naked on the floor of some kids carousel in the middle of France. I don't care though because my body is on fire.'

'Sunburn?'

'No, because of you, you bitch. You're teasing me with your fucking hands, running them along the skin at my ankles. You know it's something that turns me on and I can't fucking stand it. I just want to fuck you but I don't want to waste the evening by going too quickly.'

I feel a finger running along the skin of my lower leg and I jump, she's fucking teasing me in real-time. I smack her hand away because I can't tell the story and have her fuck me all at the same time.

'What if I want to fuck you whilst you finish the story?'

I stared at her and she rolls her eyes but keep her hands to herself.

'You're on top of me now, you're writhing against me, your hands teasing every inch of my body. I wrap my legs around yours and run them together, slowly teasing you back just as much. Then I take control, I turn you over, thrust one of my fingers into you and your back arches. I slip it in and out faster and faster, slip a second and third finger inside you until your hips start bucking up towards my hand. I reach out to your tits with my other hand and before I can touch them you pull me closer. I let your tongue move along my lip, slipping between them and I try my best to kiss you but your hand is now rubbing my clit so hard. I thrust my hips against your hand which pushes against my hand forcing my fingers deeper inside of you. I move my hand and use my body to rub against yours.'

'Nearly done?'

She's practically drooling, her hands are pushed into the front of her knickers and I can barely sit still long enough to finish the story.

'Almost. You turn around and we sixty-nine each other, I lap up your juices as they come out of you too fast, I lick and suck and tease your cunt. I want to keep going, I want to go all night but I need you to fucking come, so I shout 'now' and we work each other faster, harder until we're both screaming and panting with the onset of our joint orgasm. I feel you shudder under my lips and I know I'm shuddering too and then I roll off you, completely and utterly spent.'

'Done?'

'Done.'

Before I can even let out a breath she's on me, her tongue dancing across my lip, her fingers pushed into the front of my underwear and it takes everything within me not to scream.

**The End - please review!**


End file.
